Fog lamps are mounted on both sides of the front of the vehicle to improve traffic safety. Since the light beam emitted from the fog lamp must comply with the rules and regulations to enhance traffic safety, during manufacture of a conventional fog lamp, it usually includes a heat-dissipating seat, a lampshade connected to a front side of the heat-dissipating seat, and a light-emitting unit mounted on the heat-dissipating seat for emitting light. The light-emitting unit generally includes a light-emitting member and a light-blocking plate. Although the conventional fog lamp can achieve its intended purpose, the entire structure thereof cannot be disassembled. When one of the components is damaged, the whole fog lamp must be replaced with a new one, thereby increasing the repair cost of the conventional fog lamp.
To overcome the aforesaid drawback of the conventional fog lamp, the applicant has developed a fog lamp, as disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Number M520605, which includes a light-emitting module disposed on a heat-dissipating seat. The heat-dissipating seat is detachably connected to a rear side of a lamp seat. Through this, replacement of the light-emitting module can be facilitated. Although the disclosed fog lamp can achieve its intended purpose, because the light-emitting module is mounted on the heat-dissipating seat which is rotatably connected to the lamp seat, when the connection between the heat-dissipating seat and the lamp seat loosens due to vibration of the vehicle such that an assembled angle thereof deviates, the fog lamp cannot emit a correct light beam according to the road rule, thereby causing danger during driving.